


434. lost in time

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [171]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Anonymous asked: the sestras as lost boys to the original pan?





	

“Do you remember London?” Sarah says.

“No,” Helena says. She’s sitting at the foot of the tree, sharpening a knife. She’s killed pirates with that knife, but Sarah doesn’t remember how many. It’s easy to forget things, in Neverland. Like London. Easy to forget that.

“We were gonna grow up there,” Sarah says. “Right?”

“Growing up,” Helena scoffs. “Silly.” She stabs her knife into the tree she’s sitting under. The blade goes all the way in, easy. That’s how sharp it is.

\--

Sarah barely remembers London, but she remembers this: it’s her fault that they left. The girl in green came into their foster home and said _come with me_ and Helena – who had always been the sensible one – said _maybe not_. But Sarah. Sarah said _run_ , and – Helena followed her. Helena always used to follow her, Sarah remembers that.

She doesn’t really follow Sarah anymore. Not anymore. Not that.

\--

There used to be other girls here, on the island. Sarah remembers a few of them, mostly by their haircuts. They’re gone now. There are different girls. There are always more girls – the girl in green says they’re the only ones smart enough. Boys will fall right out of their pram, if you let them. They wouldn’t last a day in Neverland.

They all sleep in different tree trunks, and sometimes when they wake up in the morning one of the hollow tree trunks won’t have anyone in it. The girl in green just shrugs, and laughs, and all of the other girls laugh, and Helena laughs, and Sarah makes herself laugh too. Helena’s knife is sharp, but – she wouldn’t. The girl in green’s knife is sharp, but—

“She wouldn’t hurt us,” Sarah says, “would she?”

It’s late at night and she and Helena are sleeping in the same tree trunk, the way they have for – a long time.

“If we were boring,” Helena says.

“If we grew up,” Helena says.

They shift in the tree trunk, all knees and elbows. Helena’s face near Sarah’s face. “Don’t worry,” Helena says, too close and too close. “If she tried to hurt you, I’d kill her.” She smiles, sweet as sugar.

\--

They used to be exactly the same.

\--

Sarah goes all the way to the end of the island, to the beach where the mermaids sit and comb their hair. She can’t swim. Even if she could swim: where would she go? Nowhere. She could run to every end of this island, and it wouldn’t matter. There’s nowhere to go. Sarah told Helena to run away, and they did, and now there’s no more running left to do. No more growing up, either. Just this, forever and ever and ever.

“I miss London,” she tells the mermaids. They don’t care, which is of course why she’s telling them. “I miss the smog. I miss the buildings. I miss running.”

She barely remembers it. London: a collection of fog and blurred grey shapes. But she remembers being led up to a bedroom in a foster home, smiling at Helena behind their latest foster parent’s back, knowing that the second the door closed they’d be out the window and gone.

Helena used to follow her everywhere.

Sarah still hasn’t killed a pirate. Whenever Helena kills one, she laughs.

\--

“She likes me best,” Helena whispers to Sarah. Today her face is streaked with warpaint, dull and rusty red. They’ve been out on adventures together, Helena and the girl in green. Sarah was busy. Sarah was making her away around the edges of this island, looking for something she can’t quite put into words.

Helena is grinning at her, teeth so white in her red-streaked face. “Good,” Sarah says. “That’s good.” _I don’t recognize you anymore_ , she thinks, but she doesn’t say it out loud.

\--

They sleep curled up together in the same hollowed-out tree trunk. Even when she’s asleep, Helena still holds on tight to her knife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
